russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Offers Children's Primetime Little Angel with 'Carita de Angel' Premieres September 30
September 27, 2013 IBC-13's newest primetime heartwarming drama series Carita de Angel will inspire and praised about the Jesus Christ, starring the Kapinoy child actress Mutya Orquia premieres on Monday (September 30). Mutya Orquia plays the title role Dulce Maria in IBC-13's newest teleserye offering Carita de Angel The highly-anticipated local adaptation of the hit Mexican telenovela that captivated the hearts of many Filipino viewers is set to conquer Philippine television once more, Carita de Angel’s story will surely help in the spirits and inspiring of TV viewers about Jesus Christ especially in our time now where Filipinos are going through a lot of difficulties, blessings, children and gospel,” shared Mutya. Since one of the sweetest and most talented young stars of soap operas, like 5-year-old Daniela Aedo, who first played the role of the mischievous Dulce Maria, is the Kapinoy child actress Mutya Orquia. “Our heartwarming fantasy series is perfect for the whole family because of the lessons, family. values, and inspiration it will give not only to kids, but to everyone,” said Mutya. Mutya said after titular role as Abigail Ruth "Abby" Lim in ABS-CBN's popular daytime teleserye Be Careful With My Heart, the fantasy series will be joined by the newest Kapinoy actress Sam Pinto and the respected character actor Rodjun Cruz. The rest of the cast (from left): Raymond Bagatsing, Sam Pinto, Rodjun Cruz, Mitch Valdez, Richard Quan and Mutya Orquia The fantaserye tells the story about Dulce Maria (Mutya Orquia) is a sweet 5 year old girl full of joy, compassion, and good feelings of the kids for mommy sinks into depression. His foster father Robert Larios (Rodjun Cruz) who helped with Dulce Maria and their kids at elementary school will teach for good. Dulce Maria shows the kids are Kendra Orquia (Kendra Kramer), Natasha Mabel (Atasha Muhlach), Sofia Morales (Sofia Millares) and Louise Reyes (Louise Abuel) are in the girls of school. Her youngest daughter Rizza delos Larios (Sam Pinto), the girl story of her life in the house and his father Father Gabriel Larios (Richard Quan), whose work in dad. With the guardian angel Dulce's help, she was able to see her a moment as her mother Cecilia Santos de Larios (Mitch Valdez). As the help of a pixie Dulce Maria, she will make her wish come true, the catholic church of Pastor. Raymond Obina (Raymond Bagatsing) praise the lord in Jesus Christ. A story that will teach families different life lessons. Dulce Maria enrolls in the Catholic boarding school for girls called Reina de Diyos to be taken care of by the nuns there, as well as being taken care of by her uncle Noah (Jovic Monsod), who is a priest. Dulce Maria also has a secret place in the school known as "The old little room." There, her playful imagination comes to life, where she speaks with her mother Angelica, who dispenses advice to her and tells her wonderful adventure stories. Mutya Orquia as Dulce Maria of Carita de Angel discovers that Sam Pinto and Rodjun Cruz are his real parents Completing the powerhouse cast of Carita de Angel are Mitch Valdez, Richard Quan, Cherie Gil, Raymond Bagatsing, John Regala, Candy Pangilinan, Phoebe Walker, Jordan Castillo, Jovic Monsod, Lander Vera-Perez, Jericka Martelle, Hiro Torobu, Jamilla Obispo, Paul Robis, Kendra Kramer, Gerald Pesigan, Atasha Muhlach, Sofia Millares and Louise Abuel with the special participation of Ara Mina and Joross Gamboa. Carita de Angel’s official soundtrack Natutulog Ba Ang Diyos? is recorded and performed by Amy Nobleza. The original Carita de Angel aired on the network's primetime block Viva-TV on IBC-13 in 2001 and it is considered to be one of the most successful telenovelas in Philippine TV history. The soon-to-air remake is the localized version and the first early local primetime offering of IBC-13. Don’t miss the beginning of the story that will teach everyone to have God's worth and angel, Carita de Angel from Monday to Friday, 5:45PM premieres September 30 before Express Balita on IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. For updates, follow @CaritaDeAngelPH on Twitter and like www.facebook.com/CaritaDeAngelOfficial on Facebook. Tweet your thoughts about the show using the hashtag #CaritaDeAngel.